


Sam Arias imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis





	1. Family part 1

Sam was two weeks late but that didn’t have to mean something right?

It could just be stress that made her late and she’d be getting her period any day now.

Right?

She went to the drug store, bought a pregnancy test just to be sure.

Leaning back against the bathroom counter she nervously waited for it to be done.

The test was positive.

She took another one a few days later.

Still positive.

She was pregnant.

Stumbling through her work day, she mentally ran through all the ways to tell you and how you’d react.

Her mind instantly went to the worst case scenarios.

Would you be angry?

Would you leave?

Would you want nothing to do with the baby?

She couldn’t bare the idea of going through the same pain she did with Ruby’s father, especially not with you.

When she came home she found you and Ruby in the living room.

You were on the couch while Ruby sat on the floor with a board game between you on the coffee table.

You were both laughing as Ruby made her next move.

“Woah, woah, woah hold on there Ruby, you can’t do that,” you laughed trying to move her piece back but Ruby swatted your hand away.

“Yes I can, there’s nothing in the rules that say I can’t,” she giggled.

Sam stood there smiling.

This was her family and there was going to be another member that she only hoped you would love as much as she would.

“Hi mom,” Ruby said seeing Sam.

“Hey babe,” you smiled at her, “how was work?”

“Work was.. work but there’s actually something I need to tell you guys,” Sam said approaching you both.

“What’s up?” you asked concerned.

“Y/N… Ruby… I’m… well I’m pregnant,” she finally said.

“Pregnant!” Ruby cheered.

“Really?” you said in disbelief.

“Yes,” Sam nodded.

“Oh my god,” you breathed out, getting up to hug her, “that’s amazing.”

“Are you okay with this?” Sam asked you when you pulled back.

“Of course I’m okay with this Sam. I love you, I love Ruby and I’m going to love this baby just as much,” you said kissing her.

“I love you too Y/N,” Sam smiled, a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

“You guys are going to have a baby,” Ruby said hugging you both tightly. 

This was Sam’s family and it was going to get just a little bit bigger.


	2. Family part 2

You and Sam had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until the start of the second trimester.

It was tough, there were so many times when you just wanted to blurt it out to all your friends but you somehow resisted.

After your last doctors appointment the baby seemed to be perfectly healthy so you and Sam agreed to share the news while you were out with your friends at the bar.

No one really noticed that Sam had passed on the beer and went for water instead until Winn bought the table a round of shots.

“No thank you, I’m fine,” Sam politefully declined.

“You sure Sam, we don’t have any early morning meetings tomorrow,” Lena teased.

“Actually… there is something I have to tell you guys,” Sam said taking a deep breath and grabbing your hand for comfort.

All of your friends looked to her in concern thinking something was wrong.

“I’m pregnant,” she finally stated.

Kara covered in her mouth in excitement and the whole table gasped in surprise.

“Oh my God Sam that’s amazing, congratulations,” Alex said hugging her.

“How far along are you?” James asked as everyone took their turns hugging you and Sam.

“I just entered the second trimester,” Sam said happily.

“Dude, Y/N, you’re going to be a dad,” Winn said smacking your shoulder.

“Well biologically yes, Ruby has always felt like my own daughter,” you said and Winn nodded in agreement.

“Does Ruby know yet?” Kara asked.

“Yes, she and Y/N found out at the same time, she’s very excited to be a sister,” Sam chuckled.

“She’s going to be one great big sister,” Alex said.

“Well she does have you to look up to and to get pointers from,” you laughed.

“Anything you need, L-Corp will happily provide for you with maternity leave of course,” Lena told Sam.

“Thank you Lena,” Sam smiled.

The rest of the night was spent in a peaceful bliss with your friends looking forward to the future for you and Sam.

Winn also did spend some time trying to convince you to name the baby after him if it was a boy.

You told him you’d think about it.


	3. The prank

“You gotta help me prank my mom Y/N,” Ruby said cheerfully as you drove her home from school.

“I don’t know Ruby, you’re mom might get really mad,” you said indecisively.

“But you have superpowers! It could be the mosf epic prank ever!” She said giving you her best puppy dog eyes.

“Alright fine, i’ll help you prank your mom,” you said in defeat, “so what did you have in mind?”

“Oh i’ve already got it all figured out,” she said with a grin.

Sam came home that night to all the lights in the house turned off.

“Ruby? Y/N?” She said walking through the door expecting you guys to be home already.

She then saw a note on the side table reading ‘went for a pizza, be back soon xx Y/N’.

Making her way towards the stairs to go upstairs and change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable she saw a shadow at the top of the stairs.

The lights in the living room began to flicker.

“Ruby?” She said again.

Suddenly the figure came flying at her down the stairs, the eyes glowing bright against the pale white face.

“Oh my god!” Sam screamed, turning away as the figure swoshed past her nearly knocking her over.

Sam picked up a lamp and held it high ready to swing if the figure came back.

“We got you so good mom!” Ruby giggled walking back over to Sam making her jump.

“Ruby? What the hell is going on! Where’s Y/N?” Sam said putting the lamp back down when she realized it was just her daughter.

“Over here babe,” you said walking down the stairs.

“Did you help her do this?” She questioned, seemingly upset.

“Ruby really wanted to prank you,” you told her.

“You ass, I was so scared,” she said swatting your shoulder.

“Don’t be mad at him mom it was all my idea,” Ruby explained.

Sam took a deep breath and sighed, “i guess it was… sort of funny.”

“You should have seen your face,” Ruby laughed.

“Just no more pranks okay kid?” Sam pleaded.

“Alright no more pranks,” Ruby agreed.

“Good now go take that terrifying make up off and lets watch some halloween movies,” Sam stated.

“Ooh can we watch the exercist?” Ruby said hopeful.

“No way you’re too young for that movie,” Sam retorted, “how about halloweentown instead?”

“You’re lucky I love that movie,” Ruby said heading up to her bedroom.

“And you’re lucky I don’t ground you for that prank!” Sam called after her before turning to you, “and you mister, you’re lucky i don’t take away your privledges to certain… activites later tonight.”

“If thats my punishment I will never prank you again,” you said throwing your hands up in the air.

“Good,” Sam smiled kissing you quickly, “it’s gonna take Ruby a while to take all that makeup off so how about we actually order a pizza.”

“I’m on it,” you told her.


	4. My hero (nsfw)

It was Saturday, Sam actually had the day off work, the skies were clear and the weather was nice so you suggested taking Ruby out for a picnic lunch.

You drove to a preserve right outside of the city, there were picnic tables, campgrounds, a small lake in the middle, it was beautiful and just what Sam needed to get her mind off things.

Halfway through, the peaceful ambiance of the picnic was ruined when an alien decided to attack the preserve.

Everyone around you ran.

You yelled to Sam and Ruby to get back to the car, that’d you be right behind them but really you were planning on holding off the alien until Kara got there.

Ruby tripped as they ran, falling to the ground.

The alien noticed and went for her but Sam got down to shield her.

Suddenly a picnic table went flying through the air, knocking the alien away from them.

Sam and Ruby stared at you as they realized you were the one who threw the table.

The alien lunged for you in anger but you raised your hand, forcing another table to crash into it.

Supergirl then landed in front of you, “go Y/N, get them out of here, I’ve got this,” she told you.

You hurried back to your car with Sam and Ruby, speeding away from the scene.

The drive was quiet as you reentered the city.

“You’re a telekinetic!” Ruby said excitedly, breaking the ice, “and you know Supergirl!”

You looked to Sam before speaking, “Ruby, you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t I promise but this is so cool!” she cheered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam then asked.

“I didn’t want to freak you out, not everyone gets as excited about this stuff as Ruby,“ you chuckled nervously.

Sam nodded her head understanding your reasons but still trying to process everything.

“Are you mad?” you asked her hesitantly.

“No, I’m not mad Y/N, just surprised is all,” she said.

You arrived back at the Arias house in silence.

“Ruby, why don’t you go over to Anna’s house for the afternoon,” Sam suggested.

“Okay,” Ruby shrugged and grabbed her bag before heading over to her friends house down the street.

“You are mad aren’t you,” you muttered when Ruby was out the door, “I get it, I can go, you don’t ever have to see me again-” but you were cut off by Sam’s lips on yours.

“I swear I’m not mad,” Sam said in between kisses, “I just wanted Ruby out of the house so I can thank my hero properly,” she smiled dragging you upstairs to her bedroom.

She pushed you down onto the bed, settling herself on top of you.

“This is so not how I expected you to react,” you laughed as Sam unbuttoned her shirt and threw it, along with her bra across the room.

“You saved Ruby, you saved me and I love you Y/N, I don’t care if you have superpowers, you’re one of the good ones,” Sam smiled, grinding her hips into you.

“I love you too,” you smiled back, pulling your shirt off and bringing Sam down to kiss you again.

You held onto her hips, rolling over so that she was underneath you.

Getting up you frantically fumbled to get your jeans off, Sam pushing her own jeans down her legs.

You grabbed a condom and quickly put it on, getting back on top of Sam and teased her pussy with the tip of your cock.

“Y/N,” she moaned, “enough teasing.”

You grinned and pushed your cock inside her, easily finding a steady rhythm as you thrusted into her.

It was a good thing Sam told Ruby to go to her friends house cause she was now moaning loudly and it could easily be heard throughout the entire house.

Her nails dug into your back as you thrusted faster, deeper and rougher.

You moved your lips down to her neck, nipping harshly, surely leaving a mark behind.

Sam rocked her hips to meet your thrusts but they started to become uneven as she came closer to reaching her climax.

Reaching a hand down you drew tight circles around her clit, making her cum with just a few more thrusts.

She came with your name on her lips, you following shortly after.

“My hero,” she said softly, her hand on your cheek.


	5. The level (nsfw)

The newest game from your favorite franchise came out a week ago and you hadn’t put down your controller since.

Sam loved that you were so adament about video games but she was growing impatient about your lack of alone time together.

Ruby was over at a friends house for the night so Sam wasted no time in putting on a more revealing silk robe with a matching set of lingerie and sauntered down the stairs to where you were busy playing in the living room.

“Y/N,” she said softly trying to get your attention.

“Yeah babe?” You said not looking at her.

Sam huffed and struted over to the couch, sitting against the arm and throwing her legs over your lap.

You quickly glanced over and noticed her attire, your mouth dropped and your controller buzzed after you had been hit in the game.

“Sam… I uh,” you rambled trying to stay focused on the game.

“Why don’t you put the controller down and come upstairs with me,” she said leaning over and nipping at your ear lobe.

“I’m… in the… middle of something,” you sighed as she bit down gently.

“I’ve barely seen you all week, Ruby’s gone and we have the house to ourselves, no interruptions,” she said kissing your neck.

“You’re killing me here Sam, litterally,” you said as your avatar in the game was hit multiple times as your attention was starting to fall elsewhere.

“I need to cum Y/N and I need you to be the one who makes me cum,” she told you and you nearly lost it.

“Let me finish this level and I swear i’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times,” you pleaded with her.

“Fine, but i’ll be waiting,” she said leaving one last kiss to your neck before getting up from the couch and walking back towards the stairs, “don’t make me start without you,” she winked as she headed up to the bedroom.

“Shit,” you grunted, a new found motiviation to finish this level as quickly as possible.


End file.
